


Date Night

by Pagetsprincess



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagetsprincess/pseuds/Pagetsprincess
Summary: Emily and reader. Emily cancels a date night and reader goes for a walk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello. This is my first fic ever so pls be nice! This is just for fun.   
> (But if you have any tips they would be appreciated, it was fun writing this)

Another candle starts to dim, you had been waiting over an hour for Emily. She was late again. Part of you is disappointed, but you knew it was most likely work related. You couldn’t help but worry though.

You grab your phone to call your girlfriend. The phone rings a couple times until she picks up. Your heart swells when you hear her voice, knowing she wasn’t in any trouble.

“Hey Y/N! I’m sorry I’ll have to cancel tonight. I’m so sorry. Something has come up in this investigation. But I’ll try to be home as quick as I can, I promise.”

She says to you so quickly you didn’t have a chance to say anything. It's obvious that she feels guilty about cancelling your date night in.

“It’s okay. I mean it sucks totally, I got new underwear. But I understand, it’s work so you’re needed. My little crime fighter.” You say with playfulness yet a hint of sadness appeared in your voice. But like you said to Emily; you do understand that it’s work.

“I’m sorry my love, I’ll make it up to you.” Emily says full of regret.

“It’s fine. I understand babe. Now go save the world.” You hear Emily chuckle down the phone, it didn’t make this any easier.

“I Love you, Y/N. I’ll see see you soon.”

“Love you too, Emily. Let me know when you’re on your way home.”

“Will do.”

She hangs up and you’re now left in your shared apartment by yourself, knowing there is a slim chance that she will be home at a reasonable time tonight. You had the whole night planned out just for her. Work has been more stressful than normal for her. So you wanted her to take some time away from the crime scenes and enjoy a nice night in. But you know you can’t change her work, so you deal with it.

You get up and decide to go for a walk, the weather was nice outside and it wasn’t too dark yet. A thought goes through your mind about getting some pizza for yourself on the way back after you pass the pizza place at the end of your block.

The park was quiet for this time of evening. But there were still a couple people walking their dogs and couples walking hand in hand. Making you miss Emily more. You follow one of the smaller paths through the park as it’s a quicker route so you’ll get home before it starts getting too dark. You check your phone as you’re walking to see a message from Emily.

_Hi my love, I don’t think I’ll be home until late tonight. This case is never ending. I’ll make it up to you in the morning. Love you x_

Something slams into your shoulder to make you look up from your phone. It was a guy, he’s handsome- but not your type. He’s more classic handsome, like Zac Efron.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” You say with sincerity. He smiles and tilts his head down towards you while you put your phone in your pocket.

“Must’ve been an interesting message for you not to see me coming.” He says with a smirk. Smiling back at him and take a subtle step back to get some space.

“Not really, it was...a friend.” You reply, not wanting to give too much away to a stranger. You couldn’t be too confident around people you didn’t know with the nature of Emily’s job.

“Ah I see. You have a nice night,Y/N.” he says confidently as you turn and start to walk away. The use of your name stuns you, making you whip your head around to ask him how he knows your name.

Before you could say anything you hear a loud bang and feel something hit your shoulder. The force of it knocks you off your feet to hit the ground with a dull thud. All you can feel is something warm and wet on your shoulder that’s overshadowed by an overwhelming pain. All you can see is a mix of white light and a blurry view of your surroundings as you slip in and out of consciousness. You were being dragged away from where you had been shot, you knew that much.

Everything is a bit blurry from then on. You try to push past the pain to focus on staying awake and alert. But it is to no avail while you’re being picked up and thrown into the boot of a car. The force makes you bounce when you hit the floor of the boot. The man that had shot you hasn’t said anything since, which is unnerving to say the least. It made you unsure if you were going to be taken somewhere to be killed. Or if he is planning on leaving you in this small cramped boot to bleed out from your shoulder wound.

Your senses go into overdrive and your adrenaline kicks in as you hear the crunching of gravel under the man's shoes as he walks to the car and gets in. his weight dipping the car ever so slightly. The car judders as the engine starts and begins to drive.

The mysterious man hasn’t tied you up, thinking the gunshot would restrict your movement. You slowly reach for your phone in your back pocket trying not to irritate your wound anymore. Yet the movement makes your shoulder sting intensely. Trying not to scream you bite your lip hard and take a deep shaky breath. The pain is getting more unbearable by the minute, but you can’t do much as you’re stuck in a random guy’s car. A random guy that apparently knows you by name even though you have never met him in your life. He looked vaguely familiar to you though. You unlock your phone to see that your screen has smashed due to the phone being in your pocket as you fell. This isn’t a priority to you right now though. The priority is getting out of this predicament alive and somewhat unscathed. Or at least with no more bullet holes in you. The phone vibrates in your hand as you receive a text from emily.

_Are you mad at me? I can see you’ve read my message._

You read the message a couple of times, your vision still blurry. You shift your body ever so slightly to try to get comfortable, the stinging in your shoulder getting more intense with every move you make. Typing out what to say back to Emily was difficult. You needed to let her know that you weren’t mad at her at all. But telling her that you’re currently stuck in some guy’s boot while he’s driving wouldn’t be well received in the same message.

_Sorry, I’m not mad at you whatsoever. Don’t be so ridiculous x_

_However I’m in a bit of a pickle and might need your help_

_I’ve been shot in my shoulder and stuffed into some guy’s boot. He’s currently driving the car. Please don’t freak out tho xx_

Multiple messages will do fine, you think to yourself. A wave of panic washes over you as you worry that Emily may think you’re joking. Your phone vibrates again.

_If you’re joking with me I’m going to be so mad._

It’s a very fair reply but you didn’t have time for this back and forth right now.

_I’m deadly serious Em. I’m in so much fucking pain my shoulder is throbbing and I’m bleeding everywhere._

The texts now come back in quick succession.

_Where are you?_

_When were you shot?_

_What does this man look like?_

_How long have you been driving?_

You think about calling her to answer all those questions. But you don’t want to risk the unknown man hearing your voice. If he can shoot you in the middle of a park god knows what else he’s capable of.

_I don’t know, I’m in the boot I can’t see. About ten minutes ago? He’s white, 6’2”, brown hair, somewhat attractive. Roughly 5mins? I don’t know emily I haven’t been keeping track of time to be honest. I’m in incredible pain. Being shot is not fun_

The car flies over a speed bump, making your head hit the top of the boot and knocking you unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily slumps down in her office chair reading the messages over and over again. Her girlfriend had been shot and she wasn’t there. She couldn’t help but blame herself for this, if she was at home like planned this never would’ve happened. You were both meant to have a nice night in but Emily cancelled because of work, again. She sits up and shakes her head to get out of her slump, sitting down staring at her phone wasn’t going to help at all. Emily gets up from her chair and walks towards the door of her office. No one notices her when she opens it, so she takes a deep breath before walking out and down the stairs towards the desks of the rest of the BAU. Reid looks up at her first and notices that she is picking her nails again, she’s stressed. 

“Y/N’s been shot.” Emily says blankly still in a state of shock herself. The team huddle around her quickly to ask questions and make sure their unit chief is okay.

“What? When?” Rossi starts getting ready to leave like he already knew where Y/N is. 

“Roughly 15 minutes ago, she messaged me. She’s been shot in the shoulder and put in the boot of the unsub’s car. They’re currently driving.” She looks down and takes a deep breathe to console herself. Garcia is right by Emily’s side now holding her hand for comfort. 

Before anyone got the chance to do anything JJ is on the phone to the local authorities letting them know what has happened and that this is a priority case.

“I’ll track her phone to see where it last pinged, we should get an idea where she is then.” Garcia said sadly as she ran off to her lair to start the digging. 

“We’ll all go to your place and look at victimology, see if anyone had anything against Y/N that you weren’t aware of.” Alvez looked stern but concerned for his unit chief. 

“A couple of detectives are going to meet us at the apartment while we wait for Garcia to find out her last whereabouts.” JJ looked sadly at emily, who looked down quickly when she mentioned the local authorities were involved. 

They all nodded and started to leave, JJ noticed that Emily wasn’t moving as quick as the others. She slowed her pace down to match Emily’s. 

“Do not blame yourself for this.” Is all JJ said to Emily in a hushed tone before placing her hand on the small of Emily’s back and rushing her to the elevator. 

As they got in the elevator Emily finally started to tear up realising this was actually happening. Her girlfriend was in serious trouble and for all she knows she could already be dead. Emily’s work finally caught up with her relationships and effected it horrifically, all she could think was that if she was there Y/N never would’ve gone outside and never would’ve been shot. She couldn’t even think of anyone who would want to harm Y/N personally, so it must be someone that Emily knows from her job that’s out looking for revenge or maybe just someone completely random that happened to pick on the wrong person. 

The team get to the apartment that the couple shared to see that there were candles set up in the living room that has been burnt along with a stack of their favourite horror films to watch together and everything in the fridge to cook their favourite dish: Rossi’s famous carbonara. Emily’s heart sank when she saw this and slumped onto the sofa. JJ and Tara sit either side of Emily to comfort her as they could see this was now sinking in and she was getting emotional. 

There was no time for Emily to get emotional, she thought to herself. Her girlfriend is out there bleeding out, something needed to be done about it. Her phone starts to ring and she picks up without looking at the screen. 

“Garcia, what do you have?” 

“I was trying to do some serious digging, going this deep into Y/N’s life makes me feel icky.” 

“Tell me you located her phone.” Emily sounds panicked. 

“Yes, it last pinged about 10 miles west from your apartment. But that was a while ago, I’m unable to track it right now. I did however find out that the first message she sent was in the park a block away from you. This...this must be where she was shot.” 

“Thanks Garcia, we’ll head down there now.” 

The team looks at emily waiting for her to tell them Y/N’s last known location. 

“Garcia can’t track Y/N’s exact location because her phone isn’t active. She was shot in the park before she started moving west.” 

The two detectives nodded towards the team before the called their crime scene technicians and headed down towards the park to cordon it off. 

The team can’t help but admire how calm and collected Emily seems with all of this going on. She seems focused like this was a case with a victim she had no connection to. They all still worried about how Emily is actually feeling. 

As they watched Emily waiting for their instructions, they couldn’t help but profile her. The way she was picking at her nails and staring at the floor like she felt conflicted with the whole situation and wasn’t too sure what to do, even though she is still unit chief. She had checked her phone every two minutes since they left to see if Y/N had sent another message. Rossi took this as a cue to step up and let Emily not have to worry about being in control aswell as worrying about her partner. After all, this wasn’t a BAU investigation yet. 

“Reid, JJ and I will head to the park to see if we can find anything. Emily, you stay here with Tara and Alvez. Try to find out who would’ve done this to Y/N. Okay?” He could sense the tension in the room and the uncertainty of how Emily was feeling. 

“I’m not staying here. I can’t stay here. I’m coming with you.” Emily blurted out, looking up at Rossi. The rest of the team stayed quiet. 

“Emily. You have a conflict of interest, it wouldn’t be beneficial for you to be on the scene.” 

“Dave. We all have a conflict of interest. I don’t care what happens. I am going to be here for everything. Its my partner that’s involved. I wasn’t there to protect her, so I’ll do my damn best to find her.” 

No one could disagree with Emily, they knew she was too stubborn to sit in the apartment and not do anything. Rossi nodded as he left the room to be followed by JJ, Reid and Emily. The drive to the park was silent, luckily enough it was quick as Emily was getting lost in her head again over this whole situation and only thinking of the worst case scenario. Checking her phone constantly wasn’t helping this. Emily jumps out of the car as they park up near the pedestrians entrance for the park which was now blanketed in darkness. 

The police had cordoned the whole park off for a search and were talking to people that were in the park when they got there. No one claimed to see or hear anything. The team followed the detectives as they start walking through the park with their flashlights, they look for anything that might give them an indication that Y/N was there recently. Reid went towards the car park while the others went to different corners of the park. He walked down a particularly quiet path in the park, it wasn’t until her got closer to the car park that he noticed a dark liquid on the ground. He could feel his heart beating faster, not wanting it to be Y’N’s blood due to the quantity that was there. It wasn’t a fatal amount of blood loss, but it was significant. Reid walked closer and shined his flashlight on the dark liquid. It was blood. Without a doubt. He called the others over before calling the local authorities and crime scene technicians over. 

Emily stares at the puddle of blood as tears sting her eyes. Rossi is talking to Reid, JJ and the police a few feet away. 

“I don’t get why this is a federal case.” One of the officers said, clearly frustrated that his crime scene has been taken over by the FBI. 

“It’s a personal case for the BAU. Involving one of our own.” JJ says bluntly to shut the officer down before he asks anymore questions. Rossi walks over to Emily while the others talk to the officers. 

“We’ll find her, I promise.” 

“What if we don’t find her in time?” Is all emily says feeling completely broken that the woman she loves is out there in danger and she doesn’t know where she is. She checks her phone to see no new messages. 

“I’ve got more blood over here!” They hear a technician shout from the car park. 

Emily’s heart drops as they rush over to see. It was a trail of blood that abruptly ended. They found the sight of the abduction.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up gasping for breathe in the confined space, the hole in your shoulder stings as you reach towards it. You’re still alive. The only thought rushing through your mind is to stay alive and keep calm. As you breath in all you can smell the the metallic scent of your own blood. That mixed with the pain makes you feel very queasy and light headed. You know you need to put pressure on the wound, so you rip part of your top off and wrap it under your underarm so it covers your shoulder. It was enough pressure to calm the bleeding down. 

The boot seemed smaller to you now than when you first got thrown into it. You take a deep, shaky breathe and try to kick the boot open. Using what strength you had left in your body, aiming it all at where the latch would be keeping the boot shut. You kicked a couple of times. Crying as the motion caused a new wave of searing pain flow through it. The boot was still shut and you start to panic thinking you’re never going to get out of here. Not knowing where you were at all now or how long you were unconscious for. For all you know you could’ve crossed state lines by now. However, knowing that Emily and the team were most definitely out there looking for you gave you some hope and motivation to get out of this safely. 

You look up as the pain in your shoulder starts to be replaced with the intense stinging that was there before. As you look up you see that there’s a small gap near the brake light, this could be your way out. You try to roll over onto your side and attempt to push the light out with your good arm. It started to move, but you know it would need force to move it enough. You inhale deeply before shuffling around so your feet were near the brake light you had pushed out of place slightly. The pain that shot through your shoulder was so intense you thought you were going to vomit. You lie there for a couple of minutes before taking another deep, shaky breath and kicking the brake light with all the strength you could muster up. The pain in your shoulder got ten times worse and you wanted to scream, but you couldn’t let the guy driving know that you’re awake or even alive. Although the brake light you kicked loose made a very loud noise. You quickly shuffle back to your original position and take a deep breath of fresh air. After you compose yourself you open your eyes and look out of the gap to see where you were. Nothing was recognisable to you in the dark. Then you saw an illuminated sign. 

_Cabin John Local Park_

That’s near the state line. This guy knew what he was doing. The second you go over that state line the BAU no longer had jurisdiction over this case. You would be on your own. You feel yourself go faint again. Emily has to know where you are. You find your phone and go to text her one more time. You didn’t know if this was the end now, if he puts you in the park it could be too late before the team find you. Hearing Emily’s voice is the last thing you want to remember. You press dial and it rings once before she picks up. 

_“Y/N. Are you okay? Where are you?”_

“Emily...I-I love you.” 

_“I love you too. Where are you?”_

“I’m still in th-the car. I kicked...the brake light loose. I’m near Cabin John park. I-I think he’s taking me out of state.” 

_“I will be there as quick as I can. I promise.”_

Tears stream down your cheeks silently as you know it’s unlikely she will be there and find you before you bleed out. 

“I love you Emily. I’m sorry.”

_“No. I’m sorry. I will do everything I can to find you alive.”_

The team look at Emily as they listen in to the conversation. They can all hear how weak you sound. Garcia taps into Emily’s phone and records the call as she tracks the location of you and your phone. 

“Don’t blame yourself. This...isn’t your fault.” 

The car begins to slow down as the unsub pulls into a car park. 

“Shit.” 

You say quietly and try to tuck your phone under your arm as you hear the man get out of the car. Emily was still on the phone, you could just about make out what she was saying. 

_“Y/N? What’s happening? Are you okay? Talk to me, please. Fuck. Y/N whatever happens I will find you. I love you. Please answer.”_

He storms to the boot, Emily and the team still able to hear everything as the boot door flies open.

“Fucking slut. Who do you think you are? You’ll pay for this.” He says deeply looking down at you. He smiles menacingly as he notices that you’ve been crying. 

“You’ve finally realised Unit Chief Emily Prentiss and the BAU aren’t coming to save you? Oh no.” You flinch as he comes near you, leaving the phone under your arm slightly visible. He grabs it before you realise it was visible. 

“Calling to say goodbye are we agent Prentiss?” He hisses down the phone. You were too weak you could only lift yourself up onto your elbows. 

_“I will find her.”_ Emily says confidently, trying her best to not let the unsub know that she was terrified. 

“Try finding her without your only way of tracing her.” He shouts as he looks at you and then the ground. 

“NO!” You and Emily both shout as he throws the phone to the ground and stamps on it. 

He slams the boot down, hitting you on the head and knocking you out. The car speeds off from the car park once again into the darkness of the countryside.


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia was on the phone to Rossi the whole time. 

“The line’s gone dead. She...was at a small car park not far from Cabin John park. You’ve got the coordinates now. I-I can look for anywhere he might take her. I’m getting the CCTV from the car park now.” Garcia says through tears. 

“Thanks Garcia, keep us updated.” Rossi says sadly. 

Emily rushes off to the SUV, she suddenly feels really sick. Rossi gestures to the rest of the team to not chase after her. He nods to Reid as they run towards Emily to get in the SUV before she speeds off towards the car park Y/N was in two minutes ago. 

Reid and Rossi catch up to Emily before she jumps into the SUV. Rossi grabs her as she tries to climb in the driver’s seat. 

“You’re not driving.” He says sternly as he gets in the driver's seat himself. 

Emily was in no mood for a fight. She begrudgingly let Rossi drive as she climbed in the other side of the car. Reid got in the car before they sped off in the direction of the car park. 

Neither man really knew what to say to Emily, so they both stayed quiet. Rossi looked over to Emily every now and then, making sure she was still composed as they sped through the traffic with their siren blaring. 

Emily closes her eyes and tries to ring you, even though she knows that Y/N won’t pick up. But she just wants to hear her voice. 

_“Hey, it’s Y/N. I can’t come to the phone right now, leave a message and I’ll try to get back to you, thanks!”_

Rossi and Reid looked at each other as they heard your voice message play through Emily’s phone. They were both asking the question: was it a good idea for Emily to come along? 

“We’ll get to her in time.” Rossi says with confidence. 

“I hope so.” Emily says quietly as tears silently roll down her cheeks. 

Garcia texts Reid a file with a caption: 

_Do not show this to Emily. Find Y/N soon. I’m still trying to find him on more CCTV and I’m running his face through all the things._

Reid watches the video of the CCTV. His confidence that they’ll find her alive dims as he sees the enhanced video of Y/N. She looks weak and is covered in blood. Luckily they were parked under a street light so the image was rather clear in the darkness of midnight. He watches the car speed north out of the car park and out of sight. Tears sting his eyes and he sniffles before he speaks up. 

“Garcia said they went north coming out of the car park. We should check the car park first before we head off.” Reid sniffles again. The older agents look back and him and he smiles reassuringly, he places his hand on Emily’s shoulder, she grabs it and squeezes.

They get to the car park quite quickly and see the phone smashed on the floor and more blood. 

Emily couldn’t deal with seeing more of your blood.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up as the guy opened the boot and pulled you out. Screaming in pain as you hit the floor with a hard thud. Lying on the floor looking up at him, trying to get your breath back after being winded and gathering enough strength to get up. He kicks you back down before you’re even on your elbows. His boot hits the middle of your chest with enough force to wind you again. He doesn’t even give you a chance to breathe before he picks you up by your good arm and drags you towards a small log cabin tucked away behind some trees. Your feet drag on the floor as you try to get your footing with no success. Once you put some weight on your foot you yelp in pain realising it’s injured from kicking the brake light loose. 

He pushes you into a, dusty and damp log cabin. There wasn’t much in there apart from a bed, a chair and a desk. A suitcase was propped against the far wall next to a small canvas bag. Nothing looked too out of place which surprised you in a strange way. Nothing you saw gave you any indication of who this man was and what he wanted with you either, which is what you hoped to get from your two second visual sweep of the room. 

The man looks at you, noticing how weak you look and smirks. He’s so twisted. He grabs your arm to keep you up and turns you to face him more. 

“You’re a fucking waste of my time.” He spits at you, you flinch and look towards the ground. 

Not wanting to cause yourself anymore harm you focus on your breathing as you ask him some questions. 

“Who...are you? How do you know...me.” You ask quietly, part of you wanted to start mouthing off to him but you aren’t too sure how he would react to that and whether it would benefit you in any way. 

He looks you up and down in disgust. 

“Your disgusting, evil girlfriend took someone away from me. Someone who was very important to me. So I thought I would return the sentiment and take away someone important to her.” 

It was like something from a cartoon, this guy just stood here and briefly explained himself to you. You couldn’t help yourself. 

“You’re not much of...an evil mastermind are you? Why take me?.” 

He chuckles slightly, which puts you on edge. This guy was completely unpredictable. 

“You’re the only one she cares about.” 

“We’re just friends.” 

A closed fist meets your cheekbone before his words meet your ears. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” He shouts in your face. 

His grip on your arm tightens as he pulls you over to the bed in the middle of the room. With little effort he throws you onto the bed, your whole body screaming in pain when you bounce on the old lumpy mattress. 

“I’ve been watching you for a while now.” He admits as he walks to the other side of the room. You don’t have enough energy to get up and know you wouldn’t be able to out run him so you just lie there. 

He walks over to the bed with something in his hand. 

“I know you’re a lot more than friends.” He smiles evilly before grabbing your injured arm and lifting it up, the movement making you scream in pain. 

The noise that escapes out of your throat doesn’t make him flinch. He points at your ring finger decorated with a small silver ring with a modest diamond in the middle. 

“Friends don’t give eachother engagement rings, do they?” 

You hadn’t gone public with the engagement yet as it only happened a few days ago. The BAU knew as they helped Emily plan it all out, but apart from that it was just close friends and parents. So how did he know? 

He doesn’t like that you aren’t giving him any answers or reactions to what he’s saying. But you know he’s just trying to get under your skin so you break and say something to him that you wouldn’t in any other circumstance. 

Not getting the reaction he wants frustrated him, you could clearly see that on his face. He grabbed the rope he tossed on the bed and tied the wrist he still had in his grasp to one of the rusty bedposts. The urge to fight back was killing you, but you physically didn’t have the energy to do it as the adrenaline from the gunshot had fully warn off. You felt completely useless. He tied the rest of your limbs to the bed posts. You did struggle a small amount, but he is a lot stronger than you are with all of your strength, you couldn’t fight him off with the little strength you had left. He leans over you, inches away from your face and smiles. 

“You’re used to being tied up like this aren’t you? Emily loves you in this position.” He smirks. 

A wave of nausea passed over you. He has been watching you, he’s been watching everything you do. Not even your intimate moments with Emily were sacred anymore, this sicko knew everything about you two. 

You spit in his face as it’s the only thing you could do with you being tied up. 

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about her.” You say furiously. He could say anything about you, but talking about Emily like that was disgusting. 

He punches you in the face again, this time splitting your lip open. You lick your lip and taste the tangy liquid spilling from your mouth, surprising you that you had enough blood in you still to bleed. 

“You little slut.” He shouts as he gets off the bed, wiping his face. 

He rushes over to the small canvas bag that’s sitting next to the suitcase on the back wall. Without looking at you he throws the bag onto the bed. It hits the bed with a clang, a very metallic clang. As you hear metal hit metal you wince. Your heart beats fast and a tear runs down your cheek as you know you’re not getting out of here unharmed anymore. 

“Have you finally realised she’s not coming to get you?” He hisses as he opens the bag and grabs a small sharp knife. 

More tears run down your face. Where was Emily? He notices your tears and gets close to you again, holding your bloodied face in one of his hands. It was such a sweet gesture for a second. Then he lifts his other hand until the knife he was holding was in your line of sight. You let out a shaky breath as he smiles menacingly at you. 

“Don’t worry, this will only hurt a lot.” He says with a chuckle as he touches the blade to your clavicle and presses down, you felt the flesh slowly open. 

You scream in pain as he drags the knife across your chest a couple of inches. This only urges him on, the blade then cuts you in multiple places on your arms and chest. The pain was getting too much as you slipped in and out of consciousness. He slaps you across the face with the knife in his hand, resulting in a small cut on your face. 

“Don’t die yet. I want her to see the life leave your eyes.” He says with malice. 

“Y-you know...she’s coming.” You pushed the words out of your mouth, knowing it doesn’t make complete sense. But he understood it. 

“Of course I do, if I wanted to just kill you I would’ve shot you in the chest and left you in the park. I want to see your precious Agent Prentiss hurt. I’ve left a trail for them to follow.” 

You start sobbing. Mostly from the metaphorical fire that is your body, also because you knew Emily would find you. Your eyelids start to flutter shut. He hits you again, this time hitting your eye. You feel blood trickle down the side of your face as your eyebrow is inevitably split open with the force he puts behind his punches. 

“Keep your eyes open. I need you to see what I’m doing to you.” 

He straddles your body and sits on your thighs, his weight pushing you into the springs of the mattress. The look in his eyes change ever so slightly, he leans forward and wipes some blood off of your face. His tongue meets his now bloodied finger as he watches you watch him lick your blood off. There was a new wave of nausea that washes over you. 

“You do look pretty tied up. I can see why Emily likes it.” 

Before you could do anything he leans down into your face and kisses you, the action disgusts and shocks you at the same time. How could someone that wants to hurt you like this also end up kissing you? Countless thoughts speed through your mind in half a second. You remain completely still and lifeless as he pushes his lips on yours forcefully. He tries to slip his tongue into your mouth and you begrudgingly oblige. The second his tongue is in your mouth you bite down on it with all the energy you have left. The feeling of your teeth going through the tongue was something you never want to have to repeat in your life. His eyes widen as blood fills both of your mouths, he falls backwards off the bed shouting in pain. 

You look at him and spit his blood out of your mouth, feeling it dribble down your face. He grabs the knife off of the bed and makes easy work of cutting your top open. He cut your bra open at the same time, you felt completely exposed and feared Emily wouldn’t get to you in time. At this point you were in far too much pain and starting losing consciousness every few seconds. 

“Fucking slut.” He shouts at you. 

The blade of the knife hit your stomach and you felt him press hard, the blade breaks your skin as he drags it down. He starts to carve “slut” in to your stomach. The pain is too much for you that you pass out after the first couple of cuts he makes. You slip in and out of consciousness as he carves into your body. 

Waking up you look down to see your stomach covered in blood. The man was looking down at you angrily before you cuts the button of your jeans off and starts to pull them down forcefully. The efforts you make to close your legs so he couldn’t get them off were futile. A new set of tears stream down your face as you’re screaming at him to stop. 

“I thought you would like it, like the slut you are.” He presses his hand onto the carved letters on your stomach. You see white as the pain is too much to handle and scream louder than you’ve ever screamed before. 

The door flies open, you see three silhouettes stood at the door with their guns drawn. You can’t make out what they’re shouting for a couple of seconds. But you know exactly who it is. 

It’s Rossi, Reid and most importantly Emily. 

“Put down your weapon and step away from her!” Rossi shouts at the man currently hunched over you. 

He obliges and moves off of the bed. This is when Emily and the others see you fully for the first time. Covered in blood and barely holding on to life. You pass out again. 

“I thought you would like seeing her in this position. You have her in it so often agent Prentiss.” He says spitefully. Emily’s eyes widen at the statement and she feels uneasy. 

Rossi rushes behind the unsub and holds him still, getting his handcuffs with the other hand. 

Emily rushes over to you and collapses on the bed next to you, quickly trying to untie you. The tugging at your wrists woke you up with a jolt, seeing Emily’s tearful face led to a fresh batch of tears come from your own eyes. 

“Emily.” You whimper quietly as she holds your hand while looking over your body. 

The paramedics rush through the door and get their gear out. With this distraction the guy gets ou fo Rossi’s grip and heads for you and Emily. A loud bang rang through the room, followed by him bouncing off the bed and onto the floor with a dull thud. Blood started pooling around him. You all look up towards Reid with his gun drawn, looking completely enraged. 

“Good shot kiddo.” Rossi says smiling slightly. 

The paramedics rush to the hospital with you after managing to get you off of the bed. They kept telling you to stay awake but it was starting to get really difficult. Emily sits next to you in the ambulance, holding your hand as you float out of consciousness one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily watches as the paramedics rush Y/N into emergency surgery. She stands there watching her girlfriend disappear behind the swinging doors with tears in her eyes as a nurse comes up to her. 

“Are you here for Y/N?” The nurse asks softly.

Emily nods her head, not wanting to speak Incase she breaks down. Seeing Y/N being rushed to hospital is something she never thought she would see. She didn’t want Y/N to involved in any of her work, but now she was right in the middle of it. Emily couldn’t help but feel like she hasn’t done enough to keep Y/N safe. 

“She’s lost a lot of blood, it’s touch and go right now. But we’ll keep you updated.” The nurse pats Emily on the shoulder and looks at her sincerely. 

“Thank you.” Emily says through tears. 

Emily takes a seat in the waiting room and holds her head in her hands, trying her best not to relive the moment she found Y/N in her head over and over again. Her attempts weren’t successful, all she could see in her mind was the image of Y/N lying there on the bed covered in blood. There was so much blood. How could she survive that for so long with the amount of blood she lost? 

Tears streamed down Emily’s face as she silently wept in the waiting room, thinking of the future she wanted to have with Y/N and how that could now all be just a dream.

The sound of shoes rushing towards the waiting room in the quiet hospital made Emily look up. Garcia was trying her best to run toward Emily in her heels while Rossi was trying his best to match her pace. 

“How is she?” Garcia blurts out with her makeup still running down her face. 

“She’s lost a lot of blood. It’s not looking good.” Emily says darkly. Hating every word that came out of her mouth. 

“She’ll pull through, She’s tough.” Rossi sits next to Emily and pats her on the back, before pulling her in for a side hug. Emily could only nod and hope that Dave was right. 

The three of them sit there in almost silence for an hour or so before Emily sighs and wipes under her puffy eyes. It was really early in the morning and the rest of the team had been working all night to find more information about the unsub. 

Emily messages the rest of the team instructing them to go home and get some rest. They all argue her wish but Emily was very adamant. 

“Go home and get some rest, I’ll let you know if I get any updates.” She says sounding defeated. 

Garcia makes a face and shook her head. 

“We’re not going anywhere.” She grabs Emily’s hand and squeezed it tight as a sign of comfort. 

Emily didn’t put up much of a fight. She did want someone here with her for support, even if she was too stubborn to admit it out loud. 

“Did we find out who he was?” She asks out of nowhere, shocking Garcia and Rossi. They looked at each other and then Prentiss cautiously. 

“We located his apartment. We know everything about him.” Rossi said being very careful not to say too much. 

“What did he want with Y/N?” She asks quietly, not really wanting to know the answer. 

“He...he wanted revenge. He thought the best way to do that was to...take someone you cared about.” Garcia said cautiously. 

She didn’t want to tell Emily everything she found as it made her sick to her stomach thinking about what was found in his apartment. After Garcia found the CCTV footage she put the man’s face through facial recognition software and found him and his address. The team sped to his apartment to be faced with hundreds of photos of Emily and Y/N in different locations, including their apartment. 

As they looked through the photos it became obvious that the man had broke into their apartment and bugged every room- including the bedroom. He had a number of photos of very intimate moments between the couple plastered onto his wall in a separate room. The moments ranged from the couple cuddling in bed together where Emily was playing with Y/N’s hair to the two women doing things the team wish they didn’t see. Not because it was bad, but it was a very private moment that no one should see. 

Jj walked into another room to see CCTV footage of Emily shooting an unsub back from a case they worked a couple of months ago. It was then that the team put everything together. The unsub was out for revenge because Emily killed the one person that meant most to him - his brother. The best way he thought he could get revenge was to hurt Emily in the same way he thought she hurt him.

Garcia and Rossi took their time to explain everything to Emily, being careful on their wording. They knew all of the information would upset her. However they didn’t want to upset her too much. Emily sat there and listened to everything intently, tears silently falling down her tired face. The two agents tried their best to comfort her, knowing that it was difficult for everyone involved. 

“Y/N?” A surgeon says quietly in the waiting room, looking at the three emotional and tired agents.

They leapt up onto their feet quickly. Emily was the first to notice that the surgeon had blood on their scrubs. 

“She’s out of theatre. She’s lost a lot of blood and is very weak, but she’s alive and that’s the most important thing.” They smiled genuinely. 

Emily fell in to Rossi’s arms as she burst into tears, Garcia came in for a tearful hug. All relieved that she made it through this whole ordeal. Rossi was right, Y/N was tough. 

“Can I see her?” Emily wipes her eyes and sniffs. 

“She’s just coming round so she’ll be groggy and might not be able to talk much.” The surgeon warns them, they nod and are escorted into the room. 

Y/N is lying in the hospital bed looking peaceful. Emily walks in first, not knowing how to feel about seeing her partner like this. She argues with herself that it’s a lot better than seeing her in the state they found her in.


	7. Chapter 7

The three agents sit around your bed waiting for you to wake up. Emily let’s the exhaustion take her into a peaceful sleep now she is sure you’re safe. Garcia and Rossi look over as they see you stir, they sit up and smile at you as you open your eyes. 

As you wake up you see a bright light and smell something sterile, the complete opposite to the cabin you remember being in. It’s then that you feel the bandages covering your stomach, chest and arms. As the feeling comes into your body you feel a little bit sore, but it was nothing compared to how you did feel just hours before.

You open your eyes slowly as you adjust to the bright light. Looking up you see Emily in the chair closest to you, she was fast asleep. You begin to wonder how long she had been there. There was a faint sniffle and sigh of relief coming from the other side of your bed. You tur your head to see Rossi and Garcia, both looking exhausted but relieved to see you okay. 

“Hey there kiddo, how are you feeling?” Rossi asks paternally, he couldn’t help himself.

“Sore.” Your voice cracks. Garcia hands you a small cup full of water that begin to sip. 

“You gave us a fright there pumpkin.” Garcia said smiling. You smile sadly. 

“I...don’t know how I’m alive. There was s-so much...blood.” Tears start streaming down your face as your memory of everything came back at once. 

The two agents looked at each other, they couldn’t deny that the fact you pulled through was a miracle in itself. They could tell by the way the surgeon said you made it through. 

“You’re tough, that’s how.” Rossi said smiling in an attempt to make you feel better. You managed to crack a smile. 

Emily stretched and yawned, having been woke up by voices. She looks over to you to see you sat up and awake. You were finally awake. 

She looked into your eyes and started crying, not thinking she would be able to do this again. All of the emotions she had been trying to compartmentalise were bubbling over, she couldn’t control herself anymore. 

“Y/N.” She said sobbing lightly. Standing up she grabbed your face between her soft hands and kissed you so gently in fear that she would hurt you. A fresh stream of tears started to flow down your face. 

“Em...never cancel on me again, please.” You say smiling. 

You wanted to see her smile. Something you hated the most was seeing Emily upset. She laughed through her tears and kissed you again, then lightly kissing your forehead. 

“I promise. I love you y/n.” She couldn’t stop herself from crying anymore. 

“I love you too, Emily.”


	8. Chapter 8

You were let out of the hospital after a week. Not happy that you had to walk with crutches due to your fractured ankle. But so happy to go home with Emily. The team took your statement and closed the case. 

The team threw a small party for you at Rossi’s the day you got out of hospital, it felt so nice knowing you came through the whole ordeal and still had Emily by your side. She took a month off to help you with your recovery. Nothing could get between the two of you and this wedding. 

More importantly, Emily kept her promise to never cancel a date night.


End file.
